I Didn't Know
by Wildcat Warrior
Summary: I got the idea for this one from the TLC show, "I didn't know I was pregnant." I was basically bored the other night when I started this one, but I'm happy with the over all result of it. Hope you guys enjoy this. Happy reading.


**I Didn't Know**

 **Chapter One**

 **New Living Arrangements**

Sheldon's never been one to get too carried away with stuff but that first time of being intimate for him and Amy, was enough to make him want to take things even farther in their relationship. He's at home just flipping through TV stations, not really paying any attention to any of the programs, and he decides to call Amy through video chat for awhile.

"Hi handsome. What's up?" Amy asks, upon answering.

"Not much. Just needed to ask you something." Sheldon replies.

"Okay. Go ahead. Make it quick though. I'm not feeling very good today. I think I've got the flu again." Amy says.

"Okay, here it is. Being with you on your birthday was just about the best time of my life. I'd like to propose an offer to you. How about, we live together? Would you like that?" Sheldon tells her.

"Interesting. When would this take place?" Amy replies.

"Well depending on whichever apartment we live in, we'll have to discuss it with the land lord and put the other one of us on the lease, and then from there, it's going to be a little while because one of us would have to move and everything." Sheldon says, and Amy tells him to hold that thought for a second, cause she's sick again. Sheldon asks if she's okay and she nods her head yes.

"Okay um, how about, I move in with you? Think anything else will happen between us? I know we agreed on once a year for my birthday but Sheldon, that was great being with each other. I'm sure you can agree." Amy tells him.

"It was. We'll have to see. I'll let Leonard know that you're coming here to live with me, and he's wanting to live with Penny anyway, and this way, you'll be across the hall from your bestie." Sheldon says, and Amy tells him, "That's right! I didn't even think of that. Okay, I'll need some help in moving everything of mine over there to your place, and I'll go ahead and start packing."

"Great. I'll call Wolowitz and Kootherpoli to help move the heavy stuff. You possibly having the flu, I don't want you to lift anything heavy. That's not a job for women anyway. I love you." Sheldon tells her. She smiles, throws up again real quick, then says, "I love you too. I'll talk to you soon. Let me know when everything's a go. I'll start packing stuff up."

Two months later, Amy's loving being there with Sheldon and during a movie one night, she's curling up next to him, with his arm around here. She gets a small cold chill, and he lays a blanket over her, then they get back to their movie.

"I hate to talk during the movie but, I almost can't wait four more months until my birthday for, you know." Amy tells him.

"I know. It's been eight months since your last birthday. You'll make it. We both said once a year." Sheldon replies. Amy just shrugs her shoulders and then before long, she falls asleep on his lap, right there on the couch. Penny comes over to ask if she can borrow a few tea bags until morning and Sheldon asks what's going on. She explains that Leonard has a tooth ache again.

"I told him to go to the dentist for that thing. You mean he never went yet?" Sheldon asks, but he nods over to where Amy's asleep on the couch, and waves his hand to have Penny lower her voice.

"No. He's not went yet. He has an appointment tomorrow afternoon. I don't see how tea bags will help but he insisted on me getting some off of you guys. Something about heating one up or something and laying it across the outside of his cheek. I told him that a heating pad would probably help and he just said that the smell of the tea is relaxing. Weird." Penny explains.

"That does make sense in a way. How are you and him doing with living together?" Sheldon replies.

"Great. Ya know, except for his mouth. I feel so bad for him. I hate seeing anyone in pain. Especially that kind of pain. How are things going here for you and Amy?" Penny tells him.

"Not as bad as I had thought it could be. I actually love having her here. I'd better get her to bed. Tell Leonard take it easy tonight. I'm not sure what's worse. A tooth ache or an ear ache." Sheldon says, and Penny hugs him, and thanks him, then heads back across the hall.

 **Chapter Two**

 **What A Surprise**

Amy's at the lab one Friday afternoon, trying to get everything done in time for the lunch break, and her lower back starts going crazy on her. Raj and Howard were on their way to get her for lunch and when they get to the lab, they find her having trouble standing up.

"Amy? Is everything okay?" Raj asks with his hand on her shoulder. She tries to stand up again, and has to grab a hold of the desk in front of her so she doesn't fall.

"I guess I was sitting the wrong way in that chair. My back feels like it could break at any time. Is it time for lunch guys?" Amy replies, and they both kind of look at her a little strange.

"Yeah. What are you working on today?" Howard says.

"Just finishing up with the week's reports. I have to present them to President Siebert by 5:00 this evening. I keep thinking I've left out some key components of my research. They have to stop switching things on me. One week I'm working with Cocaine addicted monkies, the next week I'm working with those same monkies but then I have to watch them go crazy when they see upsetting pictures. Wish they could make up their minds." Amy explains, and Howard and Raj can only smile because it reminds them of Colonol Williams and him wanting them to make their project even smaller.

Amy was able to get approval from President Siebert on her research, so that meant that she had the weekend off. For the last two years, she's had to beg for a day off once in awhile, and always working on weekends. She's over at Penny's while Leonard is in the bedroom, playing on the computer, and she keeps acting funny.

"Are you okay?" Penny asks her.

"Yeah you don't look right?" Bernadette says, and with her being a microbiologist, and working with different medications, she checks her temperature to make sure she's not sick.

"I'm not sick, quit it. My back's bothering me again. It was really bad yesterday at work." Amy tells her. She gets up from the couch and goes to get something to drink in the kitchen, and the pain in her back radiates to her pelvic region, and she's knocked down to the floor.

"Hey, there's something wrong. What's the matter?" Penny asks.

"I don't know. I've not had my appendix out yet. Maybe that's what it could be. Could someone drive me over to County?" Amy replies, and Penny and Bernadette get their purses and go down to Penny's car.

At the hospital, the nurse is checking over everything and asking Amy all kinds of questions.

"Your lab work came back clear honey. It's not your appendix. You say you're in a relationship now?" The nurse says.

"Yes. I am. What does that have anything to do with why I'm hurting?" Amy asks.

"Well, I'm not sure. Let me do an ultrasound of your abdomen and we might be able to see what's going on." The nurse replies. She puts the doppler on Amy and instantly says, "Oh my goodness. You're pregnant honey. The reason you're hurting is, you're in labor. I've got to go find the doctor. Change into this gown. I'll be right back."

"Do what? I'm not pregnant. I can't be. Sheldon and I have only been together once. That was nine months ago, on my birthday. This doesn't make any sense. Someone call Sheldon. Penny. Where's Penny and Bernadette?" Amy tells her, and she's getting all worked up.

"Ladies, she's asking for you. I have to go get a doctor right now." The nurse says to Penny and Bernadette, while going down the hall.

"What's wrong Amy? Did she find anything?" Bernadette asks, while they both head back into the room with her.

"She said I'm pregnant and I'm in labor. I swear to God guys, I didn't know. How can someone not know they're pregnant?" Amy replies, and they're helping her into the gown and getting her back in bed. Penny calls home to tell Leonard, "You need to get Sheldon and get to the hospital right away."

"What's going on? Is Amy okay?" Leonard asks.

"She's pregnant and in labor. She never knew or had any symptoms or signs of pregnancy. She's freaking out and she needs Sheldon. The nurse just went to get a doctor, and we're having us a baby today." Penny replies.

"Oh wow. If you think about it, no matter how it happened, it's still a blessing. I'll get him and we'll be there soon." Leonard tells her, and then the nurse comes back with a doctor.

"There's no time for any epidural. I hope that's okay." The doctor says, while checking everything out.

"If I had more time to plan everything, I wouldn't go with the epidural anyway, or any drugs of any kind. It's not natural. Where do we stand Doc?" Amy replies. He checks again and tells her it's time for her to get ready and push. Penny gets on one side of her, and Bernadette gets over on the other side.

"Amy, you're doing just fine honey. Stay calm, and it'll all be over soon enough." Penny tells her.

"I'm trying. I'm doing my best to focus and not get stressed out." Amy replies, and she takes in one good breath and gives a big push, then a couple more. Bernadette starts counting for her, and then without either of them having any warning of her doing it, she grabs Penny's hand, and then Bernadette's as well.

"You're doing great Amy. You're about to be a Mommy. Come on sweetie." Bernadette says, and with two more pushes, Amy is being told by the doctor, that she has a boy.

"Boy, what a surprise this was huh guys?" Amy tells them both. She gets to hold her baby, while they all wait for Leonard and Sheldon to arrive.

The nurses have gotten Amy settled into a room upstairs, and they've taken the baby down to the nursery, just as Leonard and Sheldon are getting to the hospital. Penny went with the nurse to take the baby down to the nursery, and she runs into the guys.

"Is it true Penny? Did she really have a baby, that's supposedly mine?" Sheldon asks.

"Supposedly? Hmm. Let me think here. Duh dude! Who else would that boy belong to? She's not been with anyone but you. Before you say it, it only takes but one time. Look at him Sheldon. That's your boy in there." Penny tells him.

"Oh buddy, you've got one handsome boy there. Congratulations." Leonard says, while looking in on the baby.

"I need to see Amy. We need to talk about this." Sheldon replies, and Penny tells him, "You're not going to bother her for very long. She has a lot to process right now, and needs to figure things out. Be nice."

"Why wouldn't I be nice? I'm not angry at all. I'm shocked but, a baby is a blessing. Please take me to her room." Sheldon tells her. They all go up to Amy's room where they find her in a state of shock. Sheldon walks over to her bed, sits down beside her, and she looks at him, leans toward him, where he puts his arms around her, and she just cries.

"I didn't know Sheldon. I promise you, I didn't know. I had no signs or symptoms of any kind. I didn't have any weight gain, and when I was sick, I just assumed it was the flu. I'm sorry." Amy says, while crying.

"Sorry? What do you have to be sorry about? Amy, we've been living together for almost a year now, and been dating for about five years, maybe six. The only thing we have to do now is, raise our boy together, and I'm willing to do that. We don't have to jump to anything right now. But, there is something we have to do. We've gotta name him." Sheldon tells her, and he actually gets her to smile instead of cry.

"I do need to quit crying. I probably look like a complete mess." Amy says, and she starts cleaning herself up.

"No you don't. You just went through labor and delivery after finding out you were pregnant, and you're still the most beautiful woman I've ever seen." Sheldon says with a smile. She almost blushes and tells him, "Thank You. I needed to hear that."

 **Chapter Three**

 **Homecoming Party**

Penny, Bernadette, Emily, and the rest of the gang, have been working on Sheldon and Amy's surprise party for the bigger half of four hours, when Leonard says that he just got off the phone with Sheldon, and that they're coming home with the baby soon.

"Okay. Howie did you get the decorations taken care of?" Bernadette asks him.

"Just hung the last streamer. Penny's got his room fixed up and the baby bed has a mobil above it with stars and planets. What did they finally decide to name him?" Howard replies.

"I asked and she said that they will tell us that when they get here. They have no idea of this get together either." Leonard says. Emily makes sure that all the baby gifts are over on the counter, and her and Bernadette are going through them, making sure Amy has everything she needs.

"Hey Emily, when you get a minute can you help me with something? I have to run down to the laundry room and check on the towels and wash cloths from the bathroom. Also, I changed the sheets on their bed, and I've gotta get the ones that I took off from there, out of the dryer." Raj asks her.

"Sure thing honey. Oh, it's going to be so exciting having a baby in our midst. I can't wait to see him." Emily replies.

"I seen him after he was born, and he looks just like Sheldon. He has both of their features though. He's got Sheldon's cheek bones, Amy's nose, her ears, and Sheldon's mouth. He's got Amy's feet, but he took his Dad's length so he's gonna be hard to keep in shoes. I wish they'd hurry up and get here. I wanna know his name." Penny tells her. They all get back to getting everything done, and while Emily and Raj are in the laundry room, they hear something outside.

"Oh no! Come on honey, hurry. They just pulled up outside. I know they have to get him out of the car and that takes a few minutes, but we have to get moving." Raj says, and Emily gathers the last few things of clothes out of the dryer, tosses them in the basket, and takes off running, and she tells him, "Let's go!"

No one was even thinking that the baby might be asleep and when Sheldon and Amy walk through the door with him, everyone jumps out and hollers, "Surprise!" That woke him up and he started crying.

"What is all this? I wasn't expecting any of this you guys." Amy says, and she takes him out of his car seat.

"Me either. Thank You all. The place looks great." Sheldon tells them, and Amy is just getting him settled down.

"Okay, what's his name? We need a proper introduction don't you think?" Howard says.

"Everyone. We'd like you to meet our son. Austin Lee Cooper." Amy tells them all, while standing up with him.

"We have some things for him, and for you. It's never fun when you're trying to get a baby taken care of, when you have to get dressed and run errands, and do this and that. So, with that being said, open this one first." Bernadette tells her.

"I'm not gonna find a personal maid in here am I?" Amy asks, while grinning and Austin starts up again.

"Hey boy. Cool it. Come here." Sheldon tells him, and he takes him while Amy opens the first gift. She finds a warm pair of pajamas, pop corn, hot chocolate, a package of crochet hooks, and three different bags of yarn of various colors, all in one big box. Also, she finds a blue baby sleeper that has kittens on it, and the feet have kitten ears sticking up on the tops of them. She also sees a baby sling that will allow her to do things around the apartment while she's on maternity leave, and have Austin there with her at all times. On top of the box before she opened it up, there was a Johnson's gift basket with diaper rash cream, baby shampoo, baby lotion, and baby powder.

"Oh look honey. Baby powder for you." Amy tells Sheldon.

"Nope. That's for my son. I'm not taking anything that's his." Sheldon says, with Austin just looking around, but quiet as a mouse. Sheldon definitely has that parental instinct.

"Hey Ames, Leonard and I pitched in and got this one for you guys. Here ya go honey." Penny tells her, and she too hands her a good sized box. Amy opens that one and finds a bix package of diapers, and baby wipes, and a whole bunch of outfits for the both of them. They even put a couple in there for Sheldon, and one of his new shirts says, "World's Greatest Dad." He just loved that one, and then he sees something.

"Amy honey, there's an envelope in there. What's that?" Sheldon asks, and he pointed in that direction. She looks in it and finds a bank card with some information on it. There's a PIN and everything already set up.

"Leonard? What is that?" Sheldon asks, and Bernadette can't take it anymore.

"Oh give me that baby. I wanna hold him so bad." Bernie says, and Sheldon tells her, "Here ya go."

"We talked about it last night, and this was such a shock and surprise that you two probably haven't had time to talk about his future yet. This is our gift to you, for him. Over at Old National, he has a saving's account in his name. We didn't know his social security number so, you two are first on the account, then him. When he gets older, I figure you'll put him first on it. He can use some of that money to get him a car when he's 16, or put some of it toward a home one day, or collage. There's right around $4000.00 in there." Leonard explains and Amy's breath just catches, and she cries. She gets up and throws her arms around Leonard's neck, hugging him for the longest time, and she tells him, "You didn't have to do that. Thank You so much. Thank You both. We love you guys."

"That's too much Leonard. How are we going to pay you back for that?" Sheldon asks, and Penny smacks him on his shoulder.

"You don't. This is not a loan honey, it's a gift." Penny tells him.

"Hey Sheldon. We have one more surprise. I'll go get this one. It's in the bedroom." Raj says. He goes in there and whispers, "Come on. Quietly though." They had Sheldon to close his eyes, and Raj leads the surprise out of the bedroom.

"Congratulations Shelly. I can't believe I'm a Grandma. Your sister couldn't make it today. She had to work." Mary says.

"Oh Mom. It's so good to see you. When did you get here?" Sheldon asks, while hugging her.

"About twenty minutes before you guys got home. I haven't been in the bedroom very long. I have something for Amy and for my Grandson. Bernadette, may I?" Mary replies, and Bernie says, "Oh my goodness! Of course, I'm sorry. Here ya are." Mary takes Austin and hands Amy a bag. She tells her that she's sorry she didn't have time to package it better than that.

"Oh this is so pretty. I love purple. Sheldon look. It's a nightgown that says, "World's Prettiest Mommy." She had to have had this one made special. Then there's a little blue bear for Austin. This has been the best homecoming party, and we love you all." Amy says, and then Austin starts getting fussy.

"What do you think's wrong with him?" Howard asks.

"I think I know. Come here little man." Amy replies, and she takes him for awhile back in the bedroom. All he wanted was to be held and nursed. Sheldon peeks in on them, making sure Amy has what all she needs in there, and he starts to feel a sense of pride well up inside him. It was something they weren't ready for, but Sheldon knows that for right now, life just couldn't get any better. Without any prenatal care, things could have gone in a whole different direction for Amy and Austin. She could have went into labor early, and had complications, he could have been born with a low birth weight, and the list just goes on and on. He knows that things are about to get a lot crazier in his life, and he wouldn't have it any other way.

 **THE END**


End file.
